


the bass and the fading light [artwork]

by Sweven



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: #BuckyNatMiniBang, #BuckyNatWeek, #BuckyNat_Mini_Bang_2015, Companion Piece, F/M, Fanart, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for #BuckyNat_Mini_Bang_2015. No spoilers of importance in the artwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bass and the fading light [artwork]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the bass and the fading light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555782) by [stars_inthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky). 



> Go read [the bass and the fading light](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BuckyNat_Mini_Bang_2015/works/3555782) and watch [Shut Up and Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JCLY0Rlx6Q&ab_channel=WalkTheMoonVEVO) for context and awesomeness!

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [stars_inthe_sky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky) for writing this, it was immensely fun to illustrate!


End file.
